


[판윙(역아고)/딥휘/AU] 오래된 전축 #29

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 오래된 전축 [16]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 비내리는 카페 안





	[판윙(역아고)/딥휘/AU] 오래된 전축 #29

# 29

 

 

<대휘 POV>

 

 

약은

어떻게

끊을까

못

끊지

그저 한

약에서 다른

약으로

옮겨가는 것 뿐

인간은

아주 약한

존재

신을 잃은 이들은

한 우상에서, 다른

우상으로 옮겨 탈

뿐, 그런데 말야

우상의

우상은

뭐지

?

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

[이대휘 선배님, 존경합니다.]

[저의 롤모델은 이대휘 선배님이에요.]

[꼭 이대휘 선배님처럼 되고 싶습니다.]

지랄

한다.

티비를 삑삑 돌린다.

저새끼들 내뒷담화하는 거 내가 아는데,

아아. 가증스럽구만. 오늘도 열일일세.

뭐,

내가 할 말은 아니지.

프로, 후로아이돌. 팬이라는

호구들 등쳐먹기 장사.

뭐, 그걸로 회사의 아이들은 또 다시,

아이돌이 되어서, 그 다음 호구들로

팬석을 채우고, 그렇게 계속되는 장사.

그게 이판.

사판. 생판.

쌩

가짜지.

뭐, 그래도 계속 산다는데.

원하면

팔아야지 뭐.

산다는데,

안 파는 건

바보아냐?

[대휘야, 너 지금 며칠 째 안 잤냐?]

[잠 꼬박꼬박 자요, 형. 요즘은.]

[아니, 내 말은.]

다녤형이, 한 번 녹음실에 아무도 없는 걸 확인하고 다시 묻는다.

[며칠 째, 안 '잗'나고.]

아.

[그러네요, 나. 요즘.]

연락한 적 없네, 원나잇들한테.

이상

한일상이

[안 먹었네. 아무도.]

달라졌군.

흠.

[너 지금 바이오리듬 완전 엉망일텐데.]

[아뇨? 잠 푹 자고. 완전 최상.]

다녤형의 얼굴이, 알 수 없게 잠시 변하고.

[대휘야, 너 요새 이상해.]

[더 아름다워?]

[장난까지말고. 내 말이 무슨 말인지 알잖아.  
너 연습생시절부터, 너 좆관리 못하고 돌아다니는 걸.  
이제 겨우겨우 컨트롤하는 시스템을 만들었는데.

그걸 안 한다고? 무슨 일이야.]

아.

[나, 이상하네. 그치.]

[대휘야..]

[나 요즘.]

이상해.

[미친 것 같아.]

[평소보다 더?]

[어. 나...]

이상해.

[만나야겠어.]

[누구, 걔? 진영이란 아이. 예전에 민현이랑 갔다고 했던데.]

[민현형이 말해줬어? 그 형도 참.]

[너랑 관련된 일이니까.]

[번호 땄고. 근데, 아직 연락 없음.]

[너가 먼저 해야하는 거 아냐, 너가 땄는데.]

그래,

목마른 사람이

빨아야지, 하.

[그래. 어떡할까. 어디서 만날까.]

[평소에 쓰던 호텔 그 쪽으로..]

아니.

[아니, 그런데 말고. 거기서부터 시작하고 싶진 않아.]

[...진짜냐 너. 이번 애는 다른 거야?]

[요즘 왜 원나잇들한테 연락을 안 할까... 두 개가 연관되어있나.]

[너, 가끔씩 맹해. 이런 점은.]

[그래, 나. 음악은 잘 아는데.]

사람은 잘

모른다는 거.

요새 느껴,

나도 모르는 나를 내가 발견했으니까.

과연, 인간이란 정말 알아도, 알 수 없는 존재.

소악마도 고백합니다. 인간을 항상 깔봤는데.

그냥 내 돈대주는 호구들. 허리춤한번 흔들면, 쓰러지는 동물들.

그 정도로 봤는데. 사과합니다. 신이시여.

당신의 작품은, 내가 생각하는 것보다

훨씬

무한히

깊고

오묘한

그런 존재였네요.

Alas! 악마의 회개는 우습지.

뭐, 어쩌겠어.

만나보는 수밖에.

[회사로 부를게.]

[...야. 이대휘, 너.]

[걔한테 감출수도 없고, 내 얼굴이 전국 티비에서 맨날 돌아가고 있는데.  
걔도 벌써 눈치 안 깠을까?

두려워하면 끝이없지.  
다 까고, 시작하는게 좋지.]

다녤형이 나를 바라보는 눈빛이 알 수 없다.

[...짜아식. 많이 자랐네. 대휘야. 꼬맹인 줄만 알았더니.]

이 형은,

[이상한데서 칭찬할거리를 찾네요. 나, 달라졌어?]

[와아, 우리 대휘가 원나잇트레인을 벗어나려하다니.  
내가 다 감격. 이제 내 일도 좀 줄걸 생각하면.

 

와아.  
프리덤!  
후리이이이이덤!!]

쇼생크탈출, 다녤크탈추울

이 형도 참,

웃겨.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

[네.]

[...에. 전데요.]

[누구세요.]

[어.. 그. 그 때, 거리에서 번호 딴 사람이요.]

[글쎄에요. 워낙에 그런 사람이 많아서.. 잘 기억 못하겠는데요.]

[...첨 본 사람한테 원조교제하냐고 물어보고도 잘도 잊으시네요.]

[아, 아! 그 이상한 사람! 기억하죠.]

[이상한 사람아니라니까.]

[뭐, 그건 됐고요. 왜 전화했어요?]

[만나죠.]

[뭘 믿고끝도 없이 만나요.]

[그럼, 안 만날 거에요?]

[어쭈, 세게 나오시네. 뭐 믿는 구석이라도 있어요?  
벌벌 떨어놓고는, 나 앞에 두고.

꼬실거면 좀 부드럽게 하는게 어때요? 잘 넘어오게.]

...어렵네, 이거.

원나잇은 이럴 필요없는데.

에효.

[저. 정말 보고싶어서 그러는데요. 우리, 한번.  
만날까요?]

[오오, 이건 좀 좋네요. 근데, 만나면

나한테 뭐 해줄건데요?]

뭐,

이런새끼가 다 있어.

[뭐 가지고 싶은 거 있어요?]

[어허. 나 원조교제 안 해요.]

진짜

까진새끼네 이아이이.

[사주겠다는 게 아니라, 아니. 갖고 싶은 거 없으면,  
왜 뭘 해주겠냐고 물어봐요.]

[처음 만나는 거니까, 장미같은거?

그런거 하지 않아요? 드라마에서 봤거든요.]

...알 수 없네.

발랑까진건지, 그냥 순수한 건지.

[그런 내가 붉은 장미달고 올게요, 댁은 하얀 장미하나 꽂고 와요.]

[그거 좋네. 그럼 언제, 어디서 만날까요?]

[잠깐만요, 나 스케줄이...]

[와, 스케줄도 있어. 대박. 열일하시네.]

...참아야하느니라.

[이번 주, 금요일 저녁 5시쯤? 비는 데, 괜찮아요?]

[나 그때 친구들이랑 만나기로 했는데.]

아,

생고딩.

[그럼... 어떡해요. 나 그 때밖에 시간이 없어.]

[째죠, 뭐.]

아, 간단하네.

[괜찮겠어요? 친구들한테.]

[걔들이랑 있어봤자. 어차피 거기서거긴데요.  
그에 비해서...]

수화기 너머에서 잠시, 정적이 흐르고.

[그쪽이랑 만나는 건, 어.

재밌을 것 같거든요.]

 

 

***

 

 

 

회사 1층-지하 중간. 뒷편에 자리한, 카페.

창문이 있어서 햇빛이 들어오고, 밖은 자그마한 정원.

뒤에는 그저 콘크리트벽. 세운엔터에서 구입한 땅으로.

파파라치들의 차단을 위해서, 근처의 땅과 빌딩은 모두 구입해서 관리한다.

세운형은, 이상한데서 철저해.

카페는, 모두 자동셀프서비스. 원하는 음료를 자신만의 배합으로 칵테일조합.

자기가 만들고, 자기가 가져가서, 자기 좌석에 안착.

칸막이와 방음이 되는 간이방도 있어서. 소소한 잡담을 나누기엔 좋고.

1층 뒤쪽으로 들어오는 것은, 사원증없이는 불가능하기때문에.

사진이나 루머생성도 애초에 차단한다.

밖에서는 어떻게 해도 각도가 안나오는 사각지대 안에 위치한 카페.

뭐, 그건 다 디테일이고.

난 그저, 물 한 잔 떠다놓고 햇빛을 받으면서 나른하게에...

[널널하네요.]

으악.

[뭐야뭐.]

[오라고 해놓고, 퍼 자고 있고. 나 그렇게 안 봤는데.]

와.

얘 진짜.

[어떻게 들어왔어요? 여기 직원아니면 못 들어오는데.]

[모델이라고 하고, 오늘 오디션있다고 했더니. 누나가 들여보내주더라고요.  
내가 또 한 미모하잖아요.]

자기잘알.

아니, 그런데 누나. 들여보내주면 안되지.

아무리 잘생겨도.

오늘은 짙은 청바지에, 빨간 스니커즈. 검정 후드에 카키색 점퍼, 비니와 마스크는 항상.

아아,

보기 좋군.

다시 봐도,

좋아.

[와, 여기 완전 바네, 바Bar. 만들어도 돼요? 나 예전에 바에서 알바해서.  
맛있는 거 만들어 줄 수 있는데.]

아아, 이상한데서 또 치이네.

[네, 여기 다 셀프라서. 원하시는 거 만드세요. 내 것도.]

[오케바리.]

점퍼를 벗어서 테이블에 걸쳐두고, 몸을 한 번 이리저리 풀더니.

능숙한 솜씨로 섞고, 쉐이크, 금새 음료 두 잔이 만들어졌다.

나는 그저, 쉐이크를 쥔 그의 손가락의 놀림을.

넋놓고.

...

[나왔어요. 어이어이. 정신차리고. 가져가시죠.]

[아, 아 네.]

이번엔 침 안 흘렸어어.

[잠깐, 그냥 가져가면 안 되죠.]

엥.

나와 그는 바를 사이에 두고 마주보면서, 마치.

그가 바텐더이고, 나는 손님인듯.

[이건 예약되어있거든요. 팔 수 없습니다.]

뭐야, 무슨 상황극이야.

[아, 어쩌죠. 진짜 저, 목이 마른데.]

장단 맞춰주는 거, 흑.

진짜, 급한 사람이 기어야지.

[아아, 그래요. 근데, 여기서 만나기로 한 사람이 있거든요.  
그 사람한테 꼭 드리고 싶어서.]

으잉.

[그 사람, 저에요.]

[증명해봐요.]

뭐야, 아.

[저, 이거. 빨간 장미. 이거죠. 가져왔어요.]

주섬주섬.

회사 앞에 꽃집에서 받은 장미 한 송이를 꺼낸다.

바에 공손히, 핀 붉은 장미 한 송이.

마치, 나의

삶같다.

아름다운 장식품,

이리저리 품평되고,

슬슬 지기시작하면

버려지고, 다른 어린 장미로 교체되는.

...센치하다니까, 진짜.

[오케. 그러면,]

[잠깐만요.]

[네?]

[저도 오늘 만날 사람이 있거든요.]

[아, 그래요. 어떤 사람이에요?]

...아아아. 내가 패이스가 말리네, 얘한테.

나 진짜, 약해지는구나. 얘 앞에서.

하아.

[그 사람을 처음 봤을 때, 심장이 멈춘 것 같아서.  
그래서, 그 사람이 다니는 고등학교 이름을 제 노트에 또박, 또박  
적어서. 알아봤어요. 이름은 뭔지, 학년은 몇 학년인지.  
스토커처럼, 그래서. 거리에서도, 기다렸어요. 어떻게 할까.

그러다가, 에라모르겠다하고. 나 그거, 처음 그랬어요. 태어나서.  
처음으로, 맘에 든 사람 보고. 번호 하나 따려는데, 어쩌면 그렇게

싸가지 없게 튕기는지, 내가 정말... 반하지만 않았다면.

싸다귀 한 대 치고, 그냥 내 갈 길 갔을텐데. 그럴텐데...

사람 맘이 안 되더라고요. 그렇게.

미안해요. 쓸데없는 말 많이 해서.]

처음에는 장난기있던 그의 얼굴이, 서서히 진지해진다.

아, 또 너무 많이 말했나.

에바야, 에바. 나.

나 진짜,

서툴다.

이런 거.

원나잇, 쉬운데.

원하는 거 서로 교환하고, 퀵스비스처럼.

왜 나는,

이걸 하려 하는지.

너이기에.

너이기에.

난, 정말

미쳤나봐.

 

 

***

 

 

아무도 오지 않는 카페의 바, 말없이

하얀 장미가, 빨간 장미 옆에

놓여졌다.

[그래서, 만났어요? 번호 딴 사람.]

[글쎄요, 온다고는 했는데. 어떻게 될지 모르겠어요.  
나, 진짜. 이런 거 처음이라.

내가 기억할 때부터, 난 일만 했거든요.  
이루고 싶은 게 있어서, 그랬고. 또,  
후회는 없는데. 가끔, 그런게 있어.

이 나이때, 보통 아이들이 겪는 일들. 단순한 거, 그렇지만.  
그 또래 아이다운거. 나 그런 거 아무 것도. 못해서.  
그래서, 찾고 있었는지도 몰라요. 남의 침대에서.

매일매일, 매일밤. 그렇게 무슨 창녀같이.

맞아요. 나, 원조교제 안 해. 할 필요가 없거든.  
내 폰에, 수두룩해요. 나랑 자고 싶은 사람. 또,

많이 잤고. 걔들이랑. 걔들도 똑같거든. 나랑 비슷해.  
그저 서로를 이용해서, 풀 수 없는 걸 풀려고하지. 그런데,

아무리 밤을 지새우고, 온갖것들을 침대 위, 아래, 여기, 저기서 해도.  
채워지지 않아, 심장 한 켠은. 그곳은, 아무리. 몸의 쾌락으로  
접근할 수 없는 곳이야. 그 곳은, 마치.

신이 봉해놓은 듯, 악마들이 아무리 설쳐도. 갈 수 없는 곳.  
그런 곳.

그래요, 그걸 느꼈던 거에요.

그리고, 깨달았죠. 아, 나는.]

주머니에서 폰을 꺼내서,

내 앞에 칵테일잔에 넣었다.

퐁당.

보글보글.

발챙이 눈이 휘둥그레졌다.

아, 귀여워.

[안 되겠구나. 이제, 아무리 여러 침대를 누벼도.

느낄 수 없었던 것을, 그저 눈 한 번 맞춘 것만으로. 모두,

넘어서버렸으니까. 지금까지의 모든 공허한 쾌락을.

그래서,

그래서...]

난

두려워.

너라는 존재.

나를,

죽이고

살리니까.

목을 죄고,

숨쉬게 하니까.

[난... 두려워요. 모두 다. 너무나 축복받은 것 같은데, 그 사람때문에.

또 그 사람때문에 앞으로 변해버릴 나의 일상이, 무서워서. 그래서, 또

저주받은 것 같기도 해요. 그게...]

사랑이란

광기.

카페의 창가를 타고, 햇빛이.

신의 축복마냥

들어오고 있었다.

 

***

 

 

보글보글.

투명한 칵테일 잔에서, 헤엄치는

나의 지금까지의 과거.

어쩔까.

너가 나를,

거부한다면.

뭐, 어쩌겠어.

그냥 사는거지.

별거있나. 오히려 더 맘을,

다 잡게 된다.

갑자기, 민현형의 말이 들리는 듯.

이 순간 밖에 없다고, 순간순간 사는 것 뿐.

이 순간이 또 지나면, 다른 순간이 오고. 걷는 것뿐,

계속.

길이 끝날 때까지.

그것 뿐.

Keep it Simple, Stupid.

섹스와 음식 중에서 하나는 빠졌으니, 그걸 또 뭘로 채우면 되겠지.

그런데, 사실은.

그곳에 너가 들어오면.

좋겠어.

그게 내 솔직한 마음.

현실에 충실하고,

자신에게 솔직하는 것.

그것 뿐. 나,

별거 없어.

갑자기 정적을 느껴서 눈을 들었더니,

어라.

[뭘 봐요.]

[감상 중. 아무 말도 안하고 그저 칵테일 잔 핸드폰만 바라보고 있길래.  
그 틈에 얼굴감상 좀 했어요.

저번에 본 것보다 많이 힘들어보여요.]

쓸데없이,

솔직해 너.

[그때는 진짜, 샵가서 머리하고 메이크업하고. 옷장에서 가장 멋진 옷 꺼내입고.  
진짜 생지랄이었어. 너 때문에.]

[와, 나 아주 대단한 사람이네. 그쪽이 그렇게까지 하고.]

[그래요, 대단해요. 당신, 알긴 알아요?]

가만히 날 보기만 해도,

죽을 것 같으니까.

[그런데, 오늘은 왜 그래요. 완전 보통 사람.]

으으.

[위층에서 일하다 왔어요, 바로. 일이 밀려서.  
지금 이럴 시간도 없어, 사실은. 나 일 많아.]

[그렇게 일 열심히해서 샀다는 이 폰, 왜 이렇게 퐁당-했어요?]

아아,

[몰라몰라. 나 미친거같아. 상관없긴한데, 그냥 웟나잇용 폰이거든.  
지금까지 먹은 놈들, 모델, 비즈니스맨, 셀럽. 걔들 몽땅 다.]

[와, 그럼 이거 주소록 팔면 돈 좀 되겠네요.]

너 진짜, 물건이다.

[분위기 진짜. 팔면 돈 좀 된다니.  
예전에 원조교제 말도 그렇고, 진짜 그쪽 입. 싸구려네요.]

[난 그냥 생각한 거 말해서. 나 꾸미는 거 잘 못해요.  
그쪽처럼.

이대휘씨.]

 

 

 

 

***

 

/글쓴이의 사족

 

이대휘씨.

두둥!


End file.
